Battle for the Diamonds Challenge Interactive 3
=Do not edit with out permission= Episode 3: Mining all Day Long Bucket: Ok so I want a double de-caf coffee with * Bucket gets interrupted Bucket: Oh it's already the 4th huh time goes fast well welcome back last time was the the results so lets do the next prize and elimination Oh it's eliiiminaaation elimination eliiiminaaation TIME!!!! Bucket: Still terrible * Everyone goes to the elimination area Bucket: Ok the prize goes tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Pen: Say it already Bucket: Alright, with 4 votes he prize goes to Firey Firey: Oh ya I get a prize Bucket: Pick out of the Prize Bucket Firey: Alright * Firey puts hand in and pulls out a Win Token Firey: Win Token yea Bucket: Wow nice job (prizes were chosen randomly by the way) Bucket: Ok now for the elimination with 5 votes and eliminated issssssssssssss Pizza Pizza: What why? Bucket: probably for signing up and not doing anything Pizza: Awww Bucket: If you would of done challenges then you probably wouldn't of got as many votes and Bubble would of been eliminated with 4 votes Bubble: Whoait 4 Voites Oh Nao Bucket: But your not eliminated Bubble: Yoy!!!!! Bucket: Well you must now go to the COP Pizza: awww * Bucket flings Pizza to the COP Bucket: Time for the next challenge Eraser: Which issssss Bucket: Ugh not this Eraser: Sorry Bucket: Ok it's time to go mining Tissues: What *sneezes* Bucket: Here's how it works Bucket: You are in a mining cave that goes 50 blocks down Carmex: Ok Bucket: The cave is also 50 by 50 for length so its a square Yin-Yang (white): Ok Bucket: Now heres what your going to do your going to say coordinates to were you want to mine Megaphone: WHAT!!! Bucket: heres a example Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Bucket: And you would go there now you can find Diamond,Gold,Silver,Copper, or Dirt # Diamond = 10 points # Gold = 5 points # Silver = 3 points # Copper = 1 point # Dirt = 0 points Bucket: Now in the comments you would take are example and do that 8 different times different coordinates Trophy: Simple enough Bucket: Now also in the cave theirs oil if you find a oil pocket it gives you an extra 20 points, but theirs only 5 oil pockets in the cav Bucket: The person with the most points at the end gets a Love Token and Immunity. Second and Third place get Small love Tokens and Immunity Here's an example of what you should comment Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Go to 4,10 and dig 30 feet down Don't use the same coordinates use different numbers Bucket: Also you can use the same coordinates as others but if there diamonds or gold or what ever you get you have to split the points among all of the people who said that coordinates Challenge Ends 4/9/14 Did The Challenge: * Balloon * Carmex * Ice Cube * Fries * Trophy * Map * Bubble * T.V. * Megaphone Still need to do the challenge or will get a strike: * Firey * Eraser * Light Bulb * Yin-Yang * Suite Case * Magnify Glass * Tissues * Pen